Touch Me, Kiss Me, Love Me, but Don't Hurt Me
by Night Ghost
Summary: A killer is putting Kaiba through his first test...of love and lust. Kaiba must play along or risk losing everything.
1. Chapter 1

**_Touch Me, Kiss Me, Love Me, but Don't Hurt Me_**

_**Chapter One**_

A soft knock came on the door.

"Come." Kaiba ordered the person on the other side of the door.

"Um…Mr. Kaiba, I have a letter that is addressed to you sir, there is no return address, just the word, "RED," written on the envelope sir." The young woman stated and walked over to Kaiba's desk and placed it gently on top. Kaiba did not bother to look up from the screen of his computer.

After the receptionist walked out, Kaiba tuned his attention to the envelope lying on his desk. He picked it up and studied it.

The receptionist had been correct, the word, "RED" was spelled in bold, red letters in the middle of the envelope.

It was approximately 9:00 P.M and almost the entire staff had left for their homes hours before. Kaiba could hear the young woman leaving the office this moment.

Kaiba opened the letter and began to read what was typed:

_Happy 23rd birthday Mr. Kaiba. Welcome to the first day of your death._

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the words. He had received a few death threats before, and the senders had all been arrested. They had all been pranks of course.

But as Kaiba continued, the letter sounded more and more real.

_You do not know me._

_But I know you._

_You ruined my life. You may not know the reason as too how you did this, or when, but you did._

_You destroyed everything that was once mine and have brought turmoil and disaster to my every waking moment._

_You ruined my life and for this you will pay. _

"Bullshit." Kaiba muttered.

_My first thought was to merely take you from this world._

_But after carefully studying the situation, I have decided that that would be too easy._

_You are simply too smart a person to be killed with a mere bullet or a stab wound._

_You need a more extravagant death, one that is suited for a man such as yourself, and also a death that will appease me._

_You are not quite as smart as I would like you too be though._

_You leave your younger brother to fend for himself during the day and night._

_Often times you leave for work at the earliest possible moment, and leave your brother alone. He of course sometimes forgets to lock the door._

_The maids come every Wednesday at 8 A.M and clean for approximately two hours._

_Than two young women at the ages of 23 and 27, come in and cook meals for the next three days. This takes them four hours._

_You leave your place of residence at usually 5 A.M and go to Star Bucks for a hazelnut coffee, one sugar and two creams, at this time you also buy one blue berry muffin, and after this you have your driver take you to work._

_My method of stalking was, I must say, quite enjoyable, but as I wrote earlier, killing you after I have watched you for so long, would be far too simple._

_And seeing as I could kill you with ease, this just does not suit my needs._

_I have decided to play a game with. _

Kaiba was getting annoyed with the letter, now that there was a mention of his brother.

_I would like to test your mind._

_I have done this with four other people and sad to say they did not pass._

_Those people were trivial, as for you my dear Mr. Kaiba, you are an intellectual person. You are also lacking in the department of emotions._

_This I find amusing._

_I intend to break this trend Mr. Kaiba._

_I would like you to experience for the first time, something._

_Love and lust._

_I want you to know how this feels, as I once did._

_This will be the first part of my game._

_With this first part, I will determine how you stand up to it._

_So here's how to set things in motion:_

_You have exactly fifteen days, starting tomorrow at 5 A.M. in this time you will try to determine who I am._

_If you are successful, you are to purchase a Domino Time paper, and on the front page you will write my name and place the paper back in its place. That is all you have too do to end this. Find my name and print it on the paper._

_If you do not…here's the fun part, well for me anyway._

_You have also received a second letter, containing the list of all 203 of your employees and what little family member you have left._

_The names begin from the youngest to the oldest, this list starts off with your younger brother Mokuba Kaiba and continue on too Noah Kaiba. _

_Mr. Kaiba, I stress this fact, so I do hope that if you wish your brother to remain on this earth you will play this game correctly and not try and anger me more than I already am, by calling the police._

_On this day Mr. Kaiba, I have contacted one of the people on the list and have given a warm, "hello."_

_Someone will come into your life very soon. You will not expect this person._

_This is part one of this game._

_You don't have to watch your back at the moment Mr. Kaiba I will keep my distance for the 15 days._

_To make things a bit easier, I will give you your first bread crumb._

_In the far, far away past, life was fun and wild,_

_Mother, father, and young child,_

_But all good times went astray,_

_When death came and blew the life you knew away._

_As you have noticed, poetry is not my forte._

_But my hatred is._

_I will give you five questions to ask me at your pleasure and I will choose to answer them in my own time. Remember to use the same paper._

_Well Mr. Kaiba, I have had fun writing this too you and if you act smart, I will see my name on the Domino paper before the 15 days are up._

_The game has only just begun Seto Kaiba, and I have every intention of winning._

_RED_

Kaiba dropped the letter to the desk and stood, walking over to the window. The lights of the city flashed on and off as people turned in for the night.

_Mokuba_…Kaiba realized he was worried for him and turned and reached for the phone. _Be safe…I'm coming home._

Who?

Who?

Who?

* * *

"Brother where are we going?" Mokuba asked as Kaiba pulled him along as well as a suit case.

"We're leaving for awhile, call it a vacation."

"But you never go on a vacation."

"I will now." Kaiba muttered as he pushed Mokuba into the passenger side and put the case in the trunk before getting in the car himself. He examined everything first before starting the car.

"Your acting weird brother, mind telling me what's going on?"

"Has anyone strange called you in the last month?"

Pause… "Not that I can remember. What is this all about?"

Kaiba didn't answer. _Someone will come into your life very soon. You will not expect this person. _

Who?

Thirty minutes had now passed and Kaiba was driving down a secluded road, going 53 MPH.

Who are you?

Kaiba did not notice the person on the bicycle riding on the lane that Kaiba drove on, before it was too late. The person had only a second to look behind and try to swerve before Kaiba hit the brakes. But too late, the person on the bike, as he swerved, flew up onto the hood and slammed into the front window, busting it open and rolling onto the roof, before sliding down, only to be knocked back onto the pavement, as Kaiba swerved and slid to a halt.

The front window was now broken. There was a dent on the hood and several bumps in the front of the car as well as scratches. A bike tire rolled too a stop where it fell to its side. The bike was bent from being rolled over by two tires.

There were black skid marks on the road and Kaiba's car was slightly smoking in protest.

Kaiba stumbled out of the car, hitting the air bag away.

"Mokuba are you alright?"

"I'm…" cough, "Fine."

Kaiba walked over to the crumbled form on the ground. Kaiba bent to his knees and gently rolled the man over. He moved his hands over his body, checking for anything broken.

"Mokuba, call an ambulance." Kaiba remembered where they were. "Forget it we'll drive to a hospital." Kaiba stated and gently picked the young man up, carrying him to the car.

_Someone will come into your life very soon. You will not expect this person. _

The words were forgotten as Kaiba placed the young man in the back of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Touch Me, Kiss Me, Love Me, But Don't Hurt Me**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_In the far, far away past, life was fun and wild,_

_Mother, father and young child,_

_But all your good times went astray,_

_When death came and blew the life you knew away._

_Was RED talking about me? Was my life ever fun and wild? Before Mokuba was born, it was just my mother, father and me. At the time I was young. They died a few years after Mokuba was born. Is this what he means by, "When death came and blew the life I knew away?"_

"Brother, when will the doctor come out?"

"Whenever they decide there done."

"I can't believe you hit that guy, I hope this guy lives or you could go to jail."

"I doubt that Mokuba."

Twenty minutes later

"Are you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes." Kaiba stood to face the doctor in white. "How is he?"

"He'll live. He has a mild concussion, so he'll have a headache for awhile. He has two broken ribs and a few cuts and bruises. He also has some minor spinal bruising, most likely from hitting the glass. But he should be able to walk normally in about a week or two. There are two officers that wish to talk with you by the way. And there is also the matter of the bill…?"

"I'll take care of it. Give him the best treatment."

"Of course." The doctor walked away, knowing Kaiba was glaring at him.

"Sir…Mr. Kaiba?" An officer in the traditional black and white walked up, followed by another. "I'm officer Grayson and this is my partner officer…Kirk. There was a reported incident. You hit someone sir?"

"Accident."

"Can you tell us what happened?" the officer removed a pad and pencil from his coat pocket.

"I was driving and I didn't see him, he was on the same lane as I. he swerved and I ht my brakes. Simple as that, officer."

"How fast were you going? Do you remember?"

"40 or 50 MPH, I would estimate."

"And after you hit him?"

"I got out of the car, checked my younger brother and went to check on his condition. I drove directly here."

"And the bike?"

"I imagine it is still where I left it."

"Do you know who this young man is?"

"No."

"Where were you going?"

"My private beach house, I was taking a vacation with my little brother."

"Very well, if we have anymore questions, we'll call. Thank you for your time."

Kaiba merely nodded and walked to the front desk.

"The young man that was brought in, what room is he in?"

"Um…one second please…….room 23. Keep going down the hall, too you're left. You shouldn't miss it."

"Mokuba let's go."

_18…_

_21…_

_23…_

"Sir, don't take too long, he needs to rest."

"Whatever. Mokuba stay here."

"I know, I know." The younger brother curled up in one of the chairs and closed his eyes.

Kaiba went in and looked around. The room was dimly lit, but Kaiba could still see the figure on the bed. He walked closer. There was a bandage wrapped around the young mans head. The blanket went up to his stomach and he was garbed in a patient uniform. There were bruises that lined his arms and on his finely formed jaw.

Kaiba looked at the monitors and the heart rate.

"Who are you?" Kaiba whispered to himself as he studied the young man.

He was no more than 17 years of age. He had a flawless tan that seemed to reach everywhere on his body. His hair was of three different colors, yellow, black and crimson red. There was one small, silver ear ring hanging from his right ear.

_I wonder what color his eyes are……_

Kaiba exited the room and signaled the passing nurse.

"Yes sir?"

"Where is this mans items?"

"Give me a moment and I will get them."

"Hurry up." Kaiba stated and walked back inside.

"Here they are sir."

"Hn." The woman walked out.

The items included a black cell phone, a silver necklace, dark blue jeans, which were quite petite for a guy. There were also a black sweatshirt, black sneakers, and socks. Kaiba placed the items down but kept the black flip cell phone. He flipped it open and started to rummage through the number list.

Kaiba nearly jumped when it rang.

_3…_

_2.._

_1._

"Hello?"

"Seto Kaiba," the voice cooed softly, "How are you?"

"Red?"

A deep laugh came over the phone. "How does it feel to be in the dark? You ask questions but they never seem to be answered."

"Who are you?"

"Mr. Kaiba, how do you shed light on something where there is only darkness?"

"Who are you?" Kaiba repeated.

"The game hasn't begun Mr. Kaiba, the day hasn't begun, and you time limit has not begun." The voice began to fade.

"Red? Who is this boy? Is he apart of your game?"

"Tick tock, Mr. Kaiba, if you move any slower, time will not be on your side anymore. But has it ever?" the phone died out.

"Son of bitch."

_Mother, father and young child…_

Is he referring to me or to himself? It's too me. _But all **your **good times went astray. _

So it's about me. My mother and father, I vaguely remember my parents, my father was an artist. My mother always smiled. They would always take me to the park. My mother became pregnant with Mokuba.

She died after Mokuba was born. My father turned to drinking. _But all you good times went astray._ Mokuba was five when our father died, and we were sent to an orphanage. _When death came and blew the life you knew away._

Kaiba looked at his watch. 1:23 A.M

_Four hours till the game begins._

The clock on the cell phone ticked: 1:24 A.M

* * *

**_Authors Note_**

I hope this chapter was not too boring or short. The next chapter should be longer.

Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad this story is well liked.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Touch Me, Kiss Me, Love Me, But Don't Hurt Me**_

_**Chapter Three**_

The clock on the cell phone ticked to a new set of numbers.

_4:59 A.M_

An hour before Kaiba had called his driver, and he had taken Mokuba to a nearby hotel. Kaiba however stayed in room 23 with the unknown patient.

Kaiba's eyes were closing when the cell phone rang.

The time: _5:00 A.M_

Kaiba picked it up, blinking his eyes several times.

"Hello?"

"The game has begun Mr. Kaiba."

"I realize…"

"You will be receiving two letters shortly, as to if you believe the contents, well that is up to you. The game has begun Mr. Kaiba; I look foreword to how you stand up to the first test."

"What are the contents of the letters about?"

"Your past can be the key, if you will yourself to remember your life before." The line disconnected.

A groan came from the young man lying on the bed, causing Kaiba to look at him. He stirred and his eyes fluttered open.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" the young man whispered.

"I'm here." Kaiba stated standing and walking over. His breath caught when he looked down at him.

_Crimson red._

_Red…_

_Red…_

_Red…_

"Your eyes…"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are red…what is your name?"

"My name is Yami…, Yami Mouto."

_Yami…could this be him?_

"And you are?"

"Seto Kaiba." As the words came from Kaiba's mouth, three nurses burst in. Causing Kaiba to turn suddenly, not noticing the smirk that came to Yami's lips but which quickly disappeared as the nurses came to his side.

"Please leave Mr. Kaiba. We need to take care of him."

Kaiba walked out without a word.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came out.

"How is he?"

"I'm surprised he woke up so early, considering what he went through. He says he has no where to go."

_Red…_

"Can he leave anytime soon?"

"Well if he leaves, there will be no one to take care of him."

"Can he leave doctor?"

"Yes he can."

"Get his things ready, I'll take him."

"Right away, sir."

"I hear I'm going with you." Yami stated, looking out the window to his right.

"That's right. We'll go to my beach house, and stay there for awhile."

"Just you and me?"

"No, my brother will be coming as well."

"Worried about something……..Mr. Kaiba?" Yami whispered.

Kaiba looked at him for a brief second, before looking away. "Just Kaiba and no I'm not worried about anything."

"That's good. Having to worry about things all day will bring you to an early grave, if you know what I mean."

"…"

"Mr. Kaiba everything is ready. We can wheel this young man out to your limousine."

"Make it fast."

Twenty minutes later the two were in the limo, as well as Mokuba, driving to the beach house.

"Mokuba this is Yami Mouto." Kaiba stated introducing the two.

"Hi."

"Hello Mokuba, how old are you?"

"Nine, I'll be ten in a few weeks."

"Wow ten. I remember my tenth birthday. I'll never forget it. When you have your party, I hope you'll invite me."

"Well….I haven't had a party in awhile, my brother spends allot of time at his job."

"He should celebrate with you, unless he's not happy you were born that is…" Yami said this directly to Kaiba's face, the question in his eyes.

Kaiba simply looked out the window, seeming to be in his own thoughts.

"My brother just doesn't like to express his feelings. He's a cool brother though. We get along great."

"I'm glad to hear that. So you have no parents?"

"Nope."

"What happened to them?"

"You'll have to ask my brother about that, I don't remember much about back then."

"I see, maybe that's a conversation best kept for later then." Yami was looking at Kaiba, when his head turned.

"Get this straight Mr. Mouto, I don't intend on having you stay with us for long. Don't get used to this. Don't get into our business and don't get comfortable. The sooner you leave the better."

"You've placed up so many walls Mr. Kaiba."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'll try not to take up to much of your hospitality."

"Good now be quiet, both of you."

With the conversations died, even when they arrived at the house.

The placed reeked of money. It was a two story house, with a large and long driveway. Two large black gates were the entrance. Two letters were placed on both gates; K. the limo slowly drove in, boasting off a large fountain in the middle of the driveway. Two large willow trees stood on either side, shadowing allot of the grass. The house was a quarter of a mile from the beach, but the beach could easily be seen from the windows on the second floor.

"Wow, nice place."

"We haven't been here in awhile. It looks smaller than before."

The inside was more extravagant than the outside. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling. A red carpet ran up the oak stair case. The floor was a shiny marble. Everything was in perfect order; there was not a speck of dust that the eye could see.

"Allow me sir." The butler had appeared and was now proceeding to take what little luggage there was.

"Get a room ready William, we have an injured guest. He gets the best treatment."

"Of course sir." The butler bowed as he held the bag.

"You're going to love it here Yami. So despite what my brother says, get comfortable."

"I wouldn't want to disrespect you brother."

"You're disrespecting me by just being here."

"I think you need a nap big brother, you're grumpy."

Kaiba ignored Mokuba, "There will be a bell in your room, just ring it if you need something, and a maid will help you with anything."

"Thank you very much, I'm sorry for all of this, I didn't expect any of it either."

"Just don't get used to staying here."

"I wouldn't dream of it Mr. Kaiba." Yami breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Touch Me, Kiss Me, Love Me, But Don't Hurt Me**_

_**Chapter Four **_

_7:18 A.M_

"Sir your mail."

"Thank you William. Has Yami settled in?"

"Yes sir, I believe he is resting as of this moment sir."

"Make sure Mokuba behaves."

"Of course sir." The elderly man bowed and walked out.

Kaiba shifted through the fan mail, the junk mail, and the bills looking for what had been forewarned to him.

At the top right corner, the address was from a lawyer, a Malik Bakura

Kaiba quickly opened it and began to read:

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_It is my duty to inform you, an unfortunate event has come to my attention. I was called in on behalf to represent a member of the late departed, Insanity Ward. At this time I can not give out names. This letter is concerning a very…how shall I put this? A very disturbed patient, that resided in that ward._

_The young man left the Ward, and soon after a letter was received. The letter was sent to the therapist and I was called in for legal advice. _

_As per the society's bylaws, and after discussing the issue with the leadership of this particular organization, we are now handling this matter. I have also consulted medical physicians._

_You will be hearing from personnel from those people soon enough._

_Mr. Kaiba I will have to urge you to obtain legal counsel as soon as you possibly can. I am hoping that if you cooperate in this matter, we can keep this out of the Medias radar. Or this could throw your entire profession into disrepute._

The letter was signed at the bottom. Kaiba set it aside and began to read the other one.

_Dear Sir or Ma'am,_

_More than seven years ago, I lost my parents. And due to the fact that I had no other family members that were known, I was placed in an adoption center as one would expect. I could not make friends until one finally came. His name was Seto Kaiba, and I thought him to be my friend. He was years older than me._

_After three months of knowing each other, he started to ask me weird questions. These questions cornered around sex. I thought at first that he asked these questions because he was getting older and wanted a few opinions from others. I answered to the best of my knowledge._

_Later though his questions became rather pornographic. He kept asking the most demanding questions of me. Every time I tried to change the subject, he would no allow it. When I tried to leave he would block my exit._

_At the time I was very weak of mind and body. I was so wrapped around being loved and cared for, and having at least one friend, when he threatened me with not being my friend anymore I could not stand it._

_Shortly after he brought me to a sort of isolated place and there he raped me. This happened frequently. I cannot count how many times he did this to me._

_Seto Kaiba was insatiable._

_He would tell me that he would remain my friend if I continued to do as he told me. This meant that I had to continually get down on my knees. And as I wrote before I was weak of mind, so I followed suit. But I would not call it my fault._

_I had lost my parents; I was barely ten years of age. Mr. Kaiba was old enough to know right from wrong. This is one of the reasons why I was sent into the Insanity Ward. I could not live with myself. Even though it has been several years, I am still trying to recover from my relationship with Mr. Kaiba._

_In these several years I have been under prescribed medication to deal with depression and anxiety attacks. I can not sleep at nights. I have nightmares. I have been hospitalized several times in the past few years. The reasons to my going were because I tried and failed at trying to kill myself. As of right now, I still bare the scars form these attempts and they will stay with me forever, just he same as the ones Seto Kaiba inflicted upon me._

_I believe I have found one therapist that can help me. Perhaps with his help my process of recovery will begin. I am hoping that with this letter, it will also bring a new beginning for my life._

_Although I leave you with no name, I have a feeling Mr. Kaiba will know who this is after he reads this letter. I hope to god that this matter is pursued and not left unattended. If there are further questions, my attorney and my therapist are open for them._

The letter remained unsigned.

"What are you doing to me Red? Why are you lying about me? Did I really do this? Who are you Red?"

Kaiba stood and walked out of the room, walking directly to Yami's room. He knocked softly, tried the handle and found it unlocked. He quietly stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He closed the curtains, blocking out the light.

Kaiba walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping boy; his chest rose and fell softly. Kaiba sat down on the bed. Once he sat, exhaustion hit him like a wave. He lowered his head into his hands, he elbows rested on his knees.

_That's right; I haven't slept in nearly three days. Mokuba always said I was a workaholic. There has always been a threat to my company, with other assholes coming in and out, but I've always stopped them. Now this. Someone threatens my brother and me, and now my company. I've worked to hard for this to happen, and I'll be damned if I let this guy win._

_I am Seto Kaiba, I never lose._

"Tired?"

Kaiba lifted his head from his hands. His head felt like a brick was on top of it. He slowly made a move to rise, but quickly dropped back down, when he suddenly felt light headed.

Kaiba rubbed his temples. "I apologize; I came to check on your condition. I hope I did not wake you."

"No of course not. This headache won't let me sleep. I've never seen anyone so tired. You've drunken to much coffee I see. You should lie down."

Before Kaiba had a chance to protest, Yami pulled him down to his back, helping put his legs up on the bed.

"You'll feel better after a long rest."

"I can't, I have to much work to do." Kaiba made a half attempt at standing, but lack of food, and sleep outweighed his want. He head fell into Yami's arm and his eyes slowly closed.

Yami brushed the hair from Kaiba's forehead.

"Sleep now, don't worry about a thing." He said soothingly.

Kaiba drifted off to sleep, not taking to thought that he wasn't in his own bed.

Yami sighed, gently pulled his arm out from under Kaiba's head and removed some clothing and shoes from his body. He looked at the sleeping man, now that sleep had over taken him, he looked rather peaceful. The attitude that always revolved around him was gone.

_Seto Kaiba._

Yami softly placed his head down on Kaiba's chest and he too fell asleep within minutes of getting comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Touch Me, Kiss Me, Love Me, But Don't Hurt Me**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_10:23 P.M_

A gasp could be heard from the darkened room. Kaiba sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. A sheen of sweat covered his body. He turned and looked at the time.

"Oh fuck." He swore under his breath. Kaiba looked around, and saw where he was. Yami was lying down on the bed, breathing softly.

Kaiba quickly dressed again and went to his study.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. You have a killer after you, and you decide to waste a day sleeping. How fucking pathetic. Calm down."

For the next ten minutes Kaiba paced, back and forth in front of the fire.

Suddenly the desk light shut off, and the electrical fire shut down. Kaiba stopped for a moment.

"What the hell…?" he went to the light switch and flipped it up and down, nothing happened. The blackness of the room remained as was. Kaiba found his way to the desk, trying the switch for the light there, but with no luck. When he checked the drawer for the flashlight, no batteries were found.

"This is getting ridicules." Kaiba breathed and made his was to the door, but stopped when the black cell phone on his desk went off. Kaiba had forgotten he had left it there.

Kaiba followed the light and looked at the number on the phone, but it was still undetermined.

"This isn't funny."

"Seto Kaiba." The voice cooed. "Now what would make you think this was a joke? In fact Mr. Kaiba, I happen to be fairly humorous, or so I like to think."

Kaiba didn't respond and he soon heard the other laughing softly. The sound was so perfect, at least to Kaiba.

"You're still in the dark aren't you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Where are you? You've been in here haven't you?"

"You're the smart one, I know you should be able to figure it out. When something is this simple, Mr. Kaiba, what do you do?"

"I'm tired of your riddles."

There was another soft laugh.

"Oh come now Mr. Kaiba. Here I thought you were the smart one. Here's another that I've already said, how do you shed light on something when there is only darkness?"

He didn't allow time for a response.

"I have left a very simple trail Mr. Kaiba."

"What?"

Kaiba heard a sigh on the other end, "I do hope you won't need my help through out this entire game. I need some reassurance that you are still up to my challenge and hopefully you haven't lost all of your intelligence. Mr. Kaiba, try and shed some light in the darkness." The line went dead.

"Try and shed some light? What does he mean?" Kaiba turned his head around in the dark room, "Shed some light…"

Kaiba quickly walked around the desk, bending down, and feeling for the plug for the light. After a few seconds of searching he found it. He felt along the wall and returned the wire to its original place.

He rose and turned it on; the room was now illuminated in light.

For the second time the phone rang.

He picked it up demanding, "How did you get in here?"

"Well done Mr. Kaiba, it seems my game can continue without my continues help. Now Mr. Kaiba as for your question, do you honestly believe I don't know how to pick a lock?"

"You're watching me right now aren't you? How else would you know I turned the light on?"

Red burst into laughter. "Perhaps, but even if I am, you'll never know."

"Where are you?"

Red paused, "Maybe I'm close by, maybe I'm not. At the moment I'm in your shadow, hiding behind your back. So Mr. Kaiba what did you learn today?"

"I learned that you are a sick person."

"Is that all? How very disappointing for me."

"Why are you calling me Red? I thought I could only contact you through that damn newspaper you talked about in your first letter."

"Yes about that. There has been a small change in that part of this game. I want you to hear my voice Mr. Kaiba, and know that your life is short lived."

"…"

"No reply? That's fine…"

"What's next Red?"

"I've left a present for you one the couch, go get it."

Kaiba looked up and walked over to the black leather couch, looking down. There was a medium sized black envelope resting on the side.

"I've got it."

"Now open it." Kaiba placed the phone between his shoulder and ear, as he opened the envelope, he could hear the other humming softly. The tune was familiar but Kaiba could not make it out.

There was only one piece of paper within. It was a calendar page, the months days were there. The first day of the month was crossed off in a red marker, it was in the form of an X. Thirteen of the days that followed were blank, and the fifteenth day was circled in red. The remaining days of the month were blacked out with ink.

"I don't need a calendar, I have one already. You should know by now I'm perfectly capable of knowing when the deadline is."

Kaiba heard a soft chuckling, "Just a reminder Mr. Kaiba, that's all. Now I asked before and you blew me off, what have you learned?"

Kaiba felt like reaching through the phone and strangling Red's neck. Instead he clenched his jaw. "Is the boy that lives with me apart of this game?"

"The boy? Ah yes the boy, what was his name again? Hmmm, anyway it's up to you to figure out if he is."

"Hn, you wrote to me, that someone would be coming into my life very soon. And he came into it. Are you planning on hurting him or using him perhaps?"

"I could have meant him, or I could have meant someone else entirely. You are only asking questions, whish the answers are right in front of you. What else besides the boy, have you learned?"

"You planned this game uniquely."

"Quite true."

"People will betray me, am I right?"

"The ones that you trust, the one you give your all for, or even a small amount, will take advantage of your kindness. Because that is human nature, is it not?"

"Since when have I been kind?"

"You took that boy in. you care for your brothers. That's quite a lot. Just remember the time line, Mr. Kaiba, when it ends," There was another short laugh; "Well you know what will happen. Oh and by the way Mr. Kaiba, don't forget to get a lawyer, I haven't forgotten about my letter. I intend to use it to its full extent."

"You know none of that is true Red."

Red's voice suddenly went cold and flat, "Don't push what little luck you have left Mr. Kaiba."

With that, the conversation ended.


End file.
